I'm Pregnant
by DOSrip
Summary: Alex tells Bobby she's pregnant. Ch. 2 is up, but I'm not sure if i'll write more.
1. I'm Pregnant

Title: I'm Pregnant

By: Devoid Of Significance

Disclaimer: I do not own CI.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm pregnant." Detective Alexandra 'Alex' Eames told her partner Detective Robert 'Bobby' Goren as they waited for the elevator to start working again.

"What?" Bobby asked, he was stunned to say the least.

"I'm having a baby." Alex said as she shifted on the floor.

Bobby stared, his mouth hung open for five minutes before he asked, "How?"

Alex laughed then in a joking tone said, "Well first you get-."

Bobby cut her off and said, "No I mean, you didn't tell me you were dating anyone. I was just, I mean you don't, how?"

Alex laughed even harder at how she stumped Bobby into rambling, "My sister and brother-in-law wanted a child but couldn't have one. So I'm going to be their surrogate. I'm going to have my niece or nephew, their right in here."

Alex touched her still flat stomach and watched as Bobby's face went from surprised too happy. Bobby put his hand over Alex's and leaned into her, kissing her cheek.

"That's great. I'm happy for all of you." Bobby said after he pulled his hand away.

"Thanks. I'm happy for them so much, but getting pregnant just makes me want to have kids of my own." Alex said before putting her head on Bobby's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"You've got time. But first you need a boyfriend or sperm donor."

Alex smiled at what Bobby said. She just moved closer and thought back to her dream and her smile grew even bigger.

"Are you going to let me in on what's making you so happy?" Bobby asked putting his arm around Alex, pulling her closer.

Alex smiled brighter and without moving or opening her eyes she said, "I found out a few days ago that I was pregnant. The night I found out I had a dream that turned out to be a continuing dream. I was just thinking about that dream."

Bobby looked down at Alex and smiled at the thought of finding out something he normally wouldn't. But when Alex didn't offer the information he asked, "What was the dream about?"

Alex took a deep breath in then said, "I dreamed that I had a little boy for my sister and only a year later I was giving birth to twins. I had a little boy and a little girl. But that's where it ended the first night."

"Okay you can't just stop there. What happened next?" Bobby asked like a kid who can't wait for his Mother or Father to get to the next good part of a bed time story.

"Well the next time I dreamed it the twins were just born but it skipped time and then they were six. I was picking them up from school. I had a three-year-old son and was pregnant again. The twins ran up and started talking at the same time. I tried to settle them but I couldn't.

"I told them that they not only got their eyes from their Father but also their usability to keep something inside. They were so cute. All three kids looked like me, except the eyes. God those eyes. I could have gotten lost in those eyes, but then my damn alarm went off." Alex opened her eyes and looked into Bobby's eyes.

Bobby looked deeply into Alex's eyes and asked, "So did you recognize the eyes of your three children?"

Alex smiled brightly and said, "No, I didn't."

Bobby knew it was a lie so he pulled Alex closer and asked again, "Did you recognize the eyes of the kids?"

Alex snuggled closer and ignored his question but continued with the dream, "Last night the dream continued. We were driving home and the kids just kept talking about their day. The youngest just said words randomly, the twins had to start over a lot because of him. Well we got home to our apartment building. I remember telling the twins that if they ran ahead I'd tell their Father, they stuck by me the whole time.

"We got inside and I put the youngest in a playpen before going to the kitchen and starting dinner. I could see the living room, where all three were playing. The little girl pulled a book off the shelf and started to read it, when I looked up from the dinner I almost fainted. I ran over to her and grabbed the book telling her that it was a very old book and that Daddy would be upset if any sticky fingers got on it. She just shrugged and grabbed one of her books.

"I went back to the kitchen and was just finishing dinner when their Father got home. He kissed them all before coming up behind me and holding me close. We talked about our days and he went to play with the kids as I set the table. That's where my set of dreams ended."

Bobby looked at Alex in awe and asked, "Who was their Father? How do you remember all of that?"

"I remember it all because they where I daydreamed about them in the day time as well. On the subject of their Father, well that's going to have to wait were moving." Alex stood up and dusted herself off slightly.

Bobby stood up to protest but the doors opened to the eleventh floor and they walked out. Bobby made a mental note to ask Alex later but he wasn't going to have to wait until later.

Alex sat at her desk and was quite as the worked. Alex looked up at Bobby and cleared her throat. When Bobby looked up she simply said, "Their Father has the most beautiful set of brown eyes I've ever seen."

Alex went back to work while Bobby just stared at her. Alex suppressed a laugh that wanted to escape. Alex just started writing again, getting her mind off the dreams and off of Bobby. Bobby snapped out of it and soon joined Alex by doing his work.


	2. Oh Baby

Title: I'm Pregnant

By: Devoid Of Significance

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own CI.

* * *

Chapter Two: Oh Baby

The day went by pretty much without too much distraction. When Alex looked at the clock, she looked to see Bobby still buried in paperwork. She watched him for a few minutes. Once Bobby felt her eyes he looked up.

"What's wrong Eames?" Bobby asked tilting his head slightly.

"Nothing, I was just watching the great Bobby Goren working. You know I barely ever have time to watch you? I mean you can watch me and do other things, but me I like to just sit and watch you. You fascinate me sometimes, other times I just have to laugh at your antics." Alex said then stretched.

"Well when you go on desk duty you can watch me all you want." Bobby said with a boyish grin.

"Come on Bobby, take me and the baby out for dinner." Alex said getting up.

Before Bobby could say anything or even move Captain James 'Jimmy' Deakins was next to their desk and asking, "What baby?"

Alex smiled and said, "I'm pregnant. Bobby I thought you were going to tell him. We agreed I'd tell my family and you'd tell Deakins. I suppose I have to tell him how we got married as well."

Both jaws dropped and they asked, "What?"

Deakins looked from Bobby to Alex then asked, "Are you just kidding?"

Alex smirked and said, "No Sir. We got married a little over three months ago. I'm a little over eight weeks along."

Deakins turned to Bobby and in a pleading and questioning tone he said, "Please tell me she's just joking."

"Come on Bobby, this boy is hungry." Alex said pulling Bobby up from his chair.

"I thought you couldn't know this early." Bobby said confused, that was a new feeling for him.

"Just call it women's intuition. Now if you don't get a move on it this'll be your only child." Alex was stopped by Deakins when he placed his hand on her arm.

"Please someone tell me this is a joke."

"Yes Sir, I'm just trying to get you two worked up. I am pregnant, I'm a surrogate for my sister, Sarah. Don't worry he's only buying me dinner so he can insure me and my nephew are taken care of." Alex said.

Alex and Bobby were walking out when they heard Deakins say, "You two are going to be the death of me, I swear it."

Alex laughed then looked up at Bobby who had been quite. Alex frowned and asked, "What's wrong Bobby?"

Bobby looked down into Alex's eyes once the door had closed them on the elevator again, "After you have the baby, maybe we could set the line on fire or something. I want to see those kids that look like you with my eyes."

"Bobby I think that line was burned long ago." Alex said with a smile.

They fell into a comfortable silence. They were quite the whole way to the small diner that Alex was craving food from. They walked into the diner and took their normal booth. They ordered what they wanted the looked at each other.

The waitress brought over Bobby's coffee and Alex's water. When she set them down she looked at the two Detectives who hadn't said one word other then to order. She knew them well, they were regulars.

She leaned down slightly and asked, "Are you two okay?"

Alex smiled and said, "Were fine. We just have a lot on our minds."

The waitress smiled back and asked, "You sure? I have never seen you drink water until you have your food. And before that you have at least three cups of coffee."

"She's pregnant. I'm trying to get her to cut down on the coffee. If she drank some coffee now she can't when she really needs it in the morning." Bobby said before Alex could say anything.

"This baby is going to crack me. Then when he's finally out I'm going to need to be hospitalized because I stuck the coffee right into my vein." Alex laughed slightly.

"Well now I have to make sure your on coffee watch after the baby is born." Bobby smiled at Alex.

Feeling that the two Detectives were fine the waitress walked away to handle her other customers. Alex and Bobby started to talk about how he had chosen to take it upon himself to monitor her coffee in take.


End file.
